


A Big Ask

by PhotonTiaL



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL
Summary: “如果到分化的那天，我还得继续留在军队里的话，我希望你标记我。”稚嫩的，连声音都还没变的孩子说。
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 13





	A Big Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha佐/Omega豆  
> 豆15岁分化并要求佐标记他，不是很典型的ABO。画风诡异，有点报复社会。

马斯坦一早就知道他给自己惹了个大麻烦。

“军队要求所有现役的Omega与同为现役的Alpha结合。幸运的是，”不幸的是，他想说，“你还没有分化，没法与任何人结合。”

12岁的爱德华也是看到体检结果的时候，才发现自己是Omega。这项检测本身是用来筛过那些瞒报性别的人。大部分人只有在15岁左右的分化期才会揭开自己的第二性别，大部分人在这个年龄之后才被允许参军。但在小小的炼金术师身上一切都是特例。

“所以……假如我分化了会怎么样？”小孩警惕地问道，“逼我找人结合？”

“没有先例。你可以做好准备，”马斯坦看着他金色眼睛里的敌意，隐隐放缓了语气，“或者你总可以选择退役。”

“哼……”爱德华闭上嘴思考了一会，抬起头说，“我还有几年时间。也许我不需要四年就可以找回阿尔的身体……那我就不需要考虑这个问题，是吗？”

“没错。”马斯坦决定结束这个话题，但他不放心这个孩子聪明脑袋里打的可怕算盘。他不知道那会是什么。考虑到他的前科，一切不容乐观。“无论你有什么想法，你必须提前告诉我。”

+

他曾经希望爱德华迟缓的发育能拖延下去，然而真理总不会按照他的设想发展。他曾经考虑过提交申请对属下的特殊情况进行特殊讨论——他们已经为钢破例过很多次——但是时间碰巧打消了这个念头。

当你知道军部的统治者可能是人造人，你会考虑让任何人知道爱德华是一个刚刚分化、没被标记、虚弱而可口的Omega吗？

“别担心，”他在私人通讯器里对阿尔冯斯说，“我让中尉准备了足够的抑制剂，你们拿到之后立刻离开，她会带你们去远离中央的安全屋。等钢的分化期结束……不，在下次联络之前，你们呆在安全屋哪儿都别去。”他应该让他们出国，但现在来不及。

“你他妈想都别想！”显然，通讯器被某个脾气和状态都更糟糕的兄弟抢走了。“我们说好的。你不来，我就去司令部找你！”

“现实一点，钢。情况不一样了。”马斯坦快要用尽他的耐心，“你知道我们不能冒险。”

“所以你最好、遵守……操……”那声音破碎着，在失真的信号中颤抖，“……诺言。”

马斯坦长长地叹了一口气。

+

“如果到分化的那天，我还得继续留在军队里的话，我希望你标记我。”稚嫩的，连声音都还没变的孩子说。

“你知道你在要求什么吗？”马斯坦靠在椅背上，双手交叉在胸前。

“分化。标记。还能有什么意思？”

_你要求得太多了。_ 换做任何一个人，马斯坦会这么告诉他。但是他不能对一个自己刚刚承诺要照顾的小孩子这么说，不是吗？

“标记会伴随你的一生。没有任何安全的医疗手段可以解除标记。”马斯坦揉着眉心说，“这会是一件非常重要的决定……也许现在要求你考虑太早了。”他补充说。

“你让我告诉你我的想法，这就是我的想法。”爱德华疑惑地看着他，突然明白了。“你不想标记我。”他咬了咬下唇，“……好吧，当我没说。”

“如果到时你仍然认为这是必要的，我会标记你。”马斯坦说，“我把你带进了一个很复杂的地方……我希望你永远记得可以向我寻求帮助。”他自嘲地笑了起来，“这是信任问题。”

爱德华装作在认真研究他的任命文书，过了一会儿，抬起头来，“如果一开始你就知道我是Omega，会建议我参加考试吗？”他看着马斯坦，补充说，“信任问题。”

罗伊除了直视他的眼睛没法做出别的反应。

“不会。”他说。

+

马斯坦隔着门就能感受到爱德华特有的气息。他不该用甜美去形容，更像是酸胀的，刺痒的，欲望堆叠到痛苦的——初次分化从来不会是一种足够美好的体验。Omega会失去理智，被突如其来的身体发育折磨着发出缺水的声音，敞开成脆弱又破碎的模样，对他们自己和其他人都是极危险的源头——

——除非被Alpha标记，所有倾斜的缺口被堵住，叫嚣的荷尔蒙相会合，在造物主的祝福中永久地安静，安静得像烛火熄灭在无氧的蜜糖里。

他本不想这么做。关于结合的美好的，童话的部分从来没有在罗伊脑子里留下过。相反，他认为这是一项沉重的负担。不是说标记下属会给他带来什么麻烦——他担心，出于对自身麻木和撕裂那一面的评估，他不愿在爱德华身上留下更多影响。他认为推开这扇门会让那孩子的人生遭遇更多阴影。

+

爱德华从没认真考虑过后果。他靠着抱枕缩在床头，身上裹着厚厚的棉被，尽管这让他热得冒汗，肌肤粘腻不堪。但被柔软蓬松的织物包裹构筑了他的安全感，此刻比什么都重要。小腹里翻滚着陌生的痛苦和空虚混合的热度，沿着后腰爬进他的脑子。爱德华将双手伸下去就能摸到泛滥粘稠的液体从腿间滴落，但缺乏经验让他不敢有更进一步的动作。

他甚至不知该如何取悦自己，混乱的羞耻感在狭小的空间里升腾。他的脸色早就红得滴血，房门打开时因为绷紧的神经和异常敏锐的感官惊得发出无意识的呼叫。

马斯坦见到的就是这样的景象：金发丛杂地揉乱在一团枕头里，半抱着被子，另一半透红光裸的身体因为热或是躁动暴露在空气中，包括线条分明的腰窝和颤抖着磨蹭的臀瓣。爱德华或许注意到了他，四肢不肯放开他的被子和枕头，柔软地翻身到靠近的一侧。

“你还在等什么？”少年的愤怒听起来也只像是娇嗔，“标记我……见鬼的，我快要疯了。”

罗伊将床头的水杯送到少年嘴边。清澈的液体顺着他的嘴角润湿，找到合理的角度沿着殷红的舌头淌进去。他已经有些脱水，但他自己想不到去喝。他只想抓住罗伊的手贴在自己脸上，或者任何其他烫得吓人的部位，缓和身体里沸腾的血流。

“乖乖打抑制剂，睡一觉就过去了。”罗伊用温柔的声线哄他。多可笑，他从没这么对爱德华说过话。

“没用……”他眼里的暴躁跟委屈同时爆发出来，甚至挤出了一两滴眼泪。“我打了……抑制剂，在来的路上……”爱德华挪动到离他足够近的地方，好像终于找到了比抱枕更有吸引力的目标，“还是难受……没有用……嗯……”那是罗伊用另一只手扶住他的肩膀，防止他在靠过来的时候从床沿掉下去，“标记我……操，”剩下的眼泪像断线的珠子滚到马斯坦手掌里。“混蛋，标记我……求你……”

罗伊将他平放在已经揉皱的床单上，半俯身在少年上方轻声安抚他。被子已经被爱德踢到角落去，这具稚嫩但锻炼良好的肉体完全展现在他面前。爱德华的四肢柔软地舒展着，双手急切攀上了罗伊的脖子，只有脸上茫然懵懂的表情表明他仍旧不知下一步该做什么。他此刻是一个被本能推着走的淫荡处子，竭力展现自己的可口。

被标记，被填满，被捕食。

与之对应的是马斯坦胸口焦躁而愤怒的占有欲，他压抑下去的欲望。他担心钢会因为他失约而真的偷跑出去才赶来，在来的路上准备好了新的抑制剂——爱德华拒绝打第二针，任何试图靠近他的药物都被发狂的小猫摔了个粉碎。马斯坦只能亲自处理这个问题，而他真的不太信任自己能做到。

“钢，”罗伊贴在少年脸旁说，“听我说……”他完全可以趁这个机会把口袋里的抑制剂对着爱德的腹部或者大腿扎进去。皮下注射，针头与皮肤约45度，特制的针管保证顶部没有残留空气。罗伊受过的训练保证他能在对方挣扎的情况下迅速把药物推完，更何况爱德华此时毫无防备地等待着他的动作。

爱德的双腿缠上他的腰，光裸的小腿磨蹭在军服下摆。

信任问题，记得吗？

“你认得出我是谁吗？”

“……混蛋，马斯坦，大佐。”

“你想要我标记你？”

“是的……操，是的。”

“你知道你应该去打抑制剂。”他小小地挣扎了一下。

“去你的……啊……抑制剂，”爱德华搂着他的脖子，咬在马斯坦肩膀上，尽管并没有咬对地方，但足够疼，“标记我……不然我就标记你！”

这之后的许多场景都没能留在爱德华记忆里。他试着去解对方军服上的纽扣，还没等搞清楚发生了什么就摸到了温热的胸口。他记得心跳的触感，与他自己指尖颤抖的频率相似。他张开嘴呼吸男人的呼吸，终于如愿以偿紧贴着。Alpha唾液里的信息素让他整个人满足而放松得漂浮起来，腹部的酸胀感减轻，取而代之的是冲上脑袋的燥热、骚动，他手脚并用地攀附在每一寸他能够到的肌肤，缓解由内而外发痒的渴求。

“别乱动。”罗伊将他的双手从自己肩上扯下，攥着手腕压在床头。爱德华不满地睁开眼，看到昏暗的灯光下那张脸上更多是无奈和压抑，刚想找一句巧妙的嘲讽就被下体突然的侵入物打断。疼痛。少年彻底失去他张牙舞爪的气势，像是被钉在床垫里一样僵直。男人温暖的掌心抚摸他的脸颊跟脖颈，顺着胸口缓缓向下，平复少年激烈的啜泣。他还是感到疼痛，但同时被填满的地方开始泛起愉悦。他没法描述抓住他的陌生快感是什么，说不上兴奋或者快乐，而是更原始的东西，让他挺起胸口追逐男人的手掌，舒展颈背发出幼兽呼噜的声音。

罗伊缓慢地开始抽动。肉体拍打带起的水声被爱德一声比一声高的呻吟盖住，他的后背随着下体的律动磨蹭着床单。马斯坦放开了他的手，但爱德已经没力气主动钩住他，软趴趴地任手臂摊开在身体两侧，半闭着眼睛，半张着嘴，呼出的水汽跟喉咙里规律的颤音一起。

“好一点了？”罗伊低沉的声音在他耳边响起，让沉浸于感觉信息的爱德打了一个激灵，肩膀也紧张得扭动。他模糊地发出了一些鼻音，然后才终于找回自己的声带。

“嗯……啊！”然而不等他记起想说什么，就因为突然加快的抽插而再次尖叫。马斯坦故意在他耳边吹气，让他脑袋因此燥热得要爆炸。

“你可真吵。”罗伊稍稍起身，看着他的脸说。

爱德华感觉被小看了，他极度不满男人此刻的游刃有余。 “你就这点……本事吗？”爱德一边说着还在大口地喘息，他抿起嘴舔了舔唇，“我觉得……嗯……也就还好。”

“是吗？”罗伊语气里透着笑意，扶在爱德腰际的手滑向下，掠过少年翘起的欲望，抚摸过敞开在两侧的大腿，抓住了他的脚踝。爱德本能地想要踢动双腿但被制住，被抓着脚踝，膝盖压到胸口。罗伊将他的小腿完全抬起架在肩膀上，俯身时爱德的身体几乎被对折，穴口以更加饥渴的姿态抬起暴露在空气中。下一秒炽热的肉刃又劈开他。这个姿势让每一下撞击都更重更深，也让爱德因为肌肉不合理的拉扯更加敏感于下体的收缩。他又呻吟到尖叫，沉浸在自己头皮发麻的过载感官之中。

直到成结之前，爱德根本不知道过去了多久，他只知道再不得到这个结他就即将被快感杀死。或者他会因为成结而死。等他反应过来体内已经被胀大的肉柱完全卡住，但他完全感受不到疼痛，只有满足，以及强烈的需要肌肤贴合或者说需要一具有力躯体将他压制揉碎的欲望。罗伊没有让他等太久。少年被他的Alpha完全禁锢在身下，颈后的腺体也被咬住。他终于感受到危险过头的完整，信息素彻底地融合，他想要永远停留在这一刻，永远为他的Alpha撕开，然后包裹。

+

爱德华醒来时，窗帘后有些刺眼的光勾勒着边框。他看到马斯坦侧躺在他身边，睁着眼看着他，一只手臂松松环绕在他身上以保护的姿态。

爱德华想要说话，开口才发现嗓子已经因为过度使用沙哑得疼痛。

“怪人。”爱德华说。

罗伊撑起身体贴在他上方一寸的地方，昨晚的记忆让爱德瞬间血液上涌得脸红，僵直没有动弹。罗伊俯身亲吻他的唇，没有进一步深入口腔，只是让柔软的唇瓣彼此摩擦。爱德的小腹却又因此涌起热流。

“我的了。”罗伊贴着他的脸说，“钢，你是我的了。”

“嗯。”爱德华咬着下嘴唇回答。

+

马斯坦仍然不确定他是否应该这么做，他只是让那一刻的冲动主宰了自己。少年在两天之后变回了那个活蹦乱跳不服管教的小家伙，好像跟那天晚上柔软纠缠的肉体不是一个人。一次完整的标记可以管用很久，他的Omega立刻又踏上了旅程。

他们还有很多疯狂的问题没有解决。在那之后，或许有一天他们可以真正搞清楚这个标记意味着什么。

-tbc-

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这个剧情发生在马斯坦被架空跟爱德去北方之前那一小段时间，后面立刻走主线了，俩人半年没见面，是不是很酸爽（逃


End file.
